


That Time Percy Literally Fell in Love

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Percy is a Dork, Strangers to Lovers, and v clumsy, strangers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy never dreamed that his clumsy skating would land him a boyfrend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Percy Literally Fell in Love

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This work is entirely fictional, a work of fanfiction and is in no way a representation of Rick Riordan or anyone who represents him/his publisher/the future of the series/anything legal. Rick Riordan does not, as well as anyone else in any way a part of the creation of actual Heroes of Olympus works, recognise of this work as an official representation of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series.

      There was no denying it, Percy was next. 

      Percy Jackson was well know in his school for hanging out with a small group of outcasts, but mysteriously one by one they were all getting into relationships, finding dates and kissing in hallways to be caught blushing by the group with raised eyebrows and exclamations of "FINALLY!"

      Percy knew who was doing it and that he was most certainly next, but he had no idea how to feel about that or when whatever possessed his friends to ask each other out was going to swoop down and engulf him. 

      When Jason invited Percy to go skating with him and a friend at Bryant park, Percy knew what was up. He was sure Jason had chosen him to be next and assumed this had been what it was like for the rest of them when he chose them. He met Jason in line, but Jason's friend wasn't there yet .

      "He might've gotten lost. It's been a long time since he's been in New York." Jason said when Percy asked where he was. 

     Percy nodded in agreement as the line moved up, and they went to get their skates. Before long they were all laced up and wobbling over to the ice. For the first five minutes or so, Percy had a death grip on the wall and only skated as to get used to the feeling, Jason right behind.

     After a while he felt like he was getting into it and let go of the wall, taking small movements to get himself one inch away from the wall, two, until he was about a metre and a half away from the only thing it would be socially acceptable to steady himself with. For the most part, Percy was okay at ice skating, He just needed to watch his speed and not let it get out of control.

      Just as he was picking up a bit of speed, he heard Jason shout behind him. He called out, "Nico!" and from the start of it, Percy slipped and fell, sliding into a person going the wrong way on the ice with enough force to take him down. Percy hurried to stand to help the other man up, offering his hand to the mass of darth clothing and shaggy hair below him.

      "I'm so sorry-are you okay?" the other man looked up at him in surprise, brown eyes wide as he took Percy's outstretched hand to pull himself up.

      "Thank you," the man said, giving Percy a small smile. He looked like he wasn't used to people being nice to him without thinking about it first.

      "Nico!" Jason slid to a rather clumsy stop beside Percy, grinning at the man whose name was apparently Nico. "Glad you could make it! I guess I don't have to do introductions, then?" 

      "Nico to meet you, Nico." Percy said with a small laugh. Nico laughed and said, "You as well, Percy."

      "C'mon, we don't want to cause another accident," Jason said, gesturing to the open ice before them in a 'get going, go get to know each other' sort of way. Percy still kept a hand on the wall, but Nico seemed to not need it.

      "Are you serious? You just got on the ice and you're already doing just fine. That's really unfair, you know." Percy said to Nico, causing the man to laugh.

      "My sister taught me to skate when we were little. I guess it's just like riding a bike, but I don't know how to ride a bike." Percy laughed, the shaking of his body almost causing him to fall as Nico put an arm out behind him, ready to catch him. Percy managed to get his balance, focusing on his feet and the traction the skates gave him and definitely  _not_ how handsome Nico was or how it was endearing that this almost-stranger was ready to catch him if needed.

     "Here," NIco said, holding a hand lightly against Percy's back, "try walking first, picking your feet up and all to get yourself balanced. Focus your eyes on the sopts you're going to. Don't worry about falling."

      Percy took a deep breath and one step, then the next. By the tenth or eleventh, he was steady enough to let a bit more of his weight on his feet rather than holding himself up by the wall. Nico's hand only brushed reassuringly against his back a bit, surprisingly comforting.

      "Now, try to push yourself forward. Keep from using the tip of the skate-that'll make you trip more. Bend your knees a bit and move as relaxed as you can. You'll only fall more if you're all stiff."

      The pace was maddeningly slow, but Nico was patient and seemed sure on teaching Percy to skate without tripping every other move. By the time they'd made it all the way around the rink Percy was comfortable enough to pick up a bit of speed, Nico right next to him giving him small words of encouragement. 

      "Good job, very good. Much better than I was at first." Nico said with a laugh, meeting Percy's eyes for a moment before glancing behind them to make sure they were holding other people up. The rink was almost empty, though, and there was no one behind them.

      They talked as they skated, and Percy learned about Nico growing up in Italy, moving to Washington D.C as a little kid. Nico didn't tell him, but Percy could tell Nico was alone until he met Jason. He saw in the holes of the stories Nico told how bad it had been, and how much better he had gotten. 

      As the sun faded from the sky and nine o'clock-the closing time of the rink-loomed closer, Percy and Nico looked around to find that they couldn't see Jason anywhere.

      "I suppose he went home?" Nico asked as they sat to unlace their skates, pulling on their regular shoes. They returned their skates and stepped to the side, out of other people's way as they said goodbye.

      "It was really nice to meet you, Percy. I hope we can hang out again soon." Nico smiled at him, and Percy smiled too.

      "Can I have your phone number?" Percy asked, offering the unlocked phone with a blank new contact open. Nico took the phone and typed in his number, then sent a text message consisting of an x to himself.

      "And now I've got yours," He said as a small buzzing noise came from his pocket. He handed Percy his phone back, his hand lingering slightly.

      "I-I'd better be going, then. Have a good night, Percy" Nico smiled, turning and walking down the street. Percy watched him walk for a moment, feeling as though he had missed something.

      "Wait, Nico!" Percy ran up behind Nico, just as he was turning around. Nico stepped back and almost fell backwards. Percy reached behind him in an almost hugging manner to support him, accidentally bringing them nose-to-nose.

      Nico's eyes were wide and dark and looked so innocent Percy had to restrain himself from caressing his face, taking him home and taking care of him.

     "Can I...can I kiss you?" Percy was shocked by Nico's apparent ability to read his mind. He let out the huff of breath he'd been holding in with a smile and nodded. Nico smiled and cupped his cheek with his glove-covered hand, bringing Percy's face closer than they already were, their lips connecting at the same time Percy closed his eyes.

     When they kissed, Percy didn't feel an explosion. He didn't feel butterflies or any of the scared feelings he had when kissing anyone else. Percy felt calm, as though his body had know all the while that he had wanted this and was planning on kissing Nico. It felt good, like he was somehow doing what he had always meant to do when he had other lovers. It felt like home.

      As their lips separated, Percy kissed Nico's nose and pressed their foreheads together. They were both still smiling as they stood for a moment to catch their breath, staring into one another's eyes.

      "I think you and I will be seeing an awful lot of each other, Nico." Percy said, intertwining their hands. Nico smiled, kissing his cheek.

      "I'm glad. Do you want to go to my apartment? We can order pizza or something."

      "I'd love to." Percy said, holding Nico's hand as he was led to Nico's apartment.

      Neither of the two noticed Jason, standing a little while away with the biggest smile imaginable on his face and a camera phone in his hand, pictures of the two already taken as undecided blackmail or anniversary photos.


End file.
